


Kiss Me Under the Mistletoe

by hvnlyangel80



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel (Supernatural)'s First Kiss, Castiel and Dean Winchester First Meet, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Meet-Cute, Professor Castiel (Supernatural), holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 11:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hvnlyangel80/pseuds/hvnlyangel80
Summary: Holiday Prompt Challenge: Dean Winchester loves the holidays. Every Year just after Thanksgiving at the local mall they have a contest and give away something fantastic. This year it is a 1967 Chevy Impala and not just any Impala, It is Baby, his Baby.The contest is called 'Kiss Me Under The Mistletoe'. You have to kiss someone for as long as possible lips cannot break. Last lips touching win Baby and 10g's. The trick is you are blindfolded and you wander around until they tell you to 'Kiss me under the Mistletoe ' Dean will do anything to get his Baby back. ANYTHING.Enter Dr. Castiel Novak College grad with too many student loans to his name, he needs the 10g's and could care less about the car. He signs up for the contest and when the buzzer hits he feels the most sensual pair of lips. Cas does not know how long it goes for but he wants more of this man.When the blindfolds are removed what will be their reaction to the other? They say there is magic when you kiss your soul mate under the mistletoe. Do you believe in magic Dean Winchester? Time to find out.





	Kiss Me Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enigmatic_Souls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmatic_Souls/gifts).

> So, it's been over a year since i have posted anything. I do apologize for that. RL sucks even worse than writer's block sometimes. 
> 
> I would like to thank Enigmatic_Souls for the wonderful prompt that finally helped break through my block. She posts some of the most awesome prompts in Destiel Port!!! 
> 
> I would also like to thank my alpha/beta reader Pen_and_Paper. She helped make sure that i was on track with the vision in my head and was a wonderful cheerleader as i worked on this! Some of her suggestions were perfect for what i was envisioning but couldn't figure out how to convey. So thank you for that!!! You were more help than you know!! 
> 
> Now, without further ado... i give you Kiss Me!!!

“Step Right Up ladies and gents! It’s time to sign up for our annual ‘Kiss Me Under the Mistletoe’ contest! Check out this year’s prizes, read the rules, and then sign your name on the dotted line! And remember… Everyone’s a winner when you ‘Kiss Me Under the Mistletoe’!”

Dean wanders through the mall while his brother Sammy jabbers on about this class or that assignment. He is so excited for his first year at college that Dean just can’t bring himself to dampen his enthusiasm, but he can’t really follow the conversation, either. They hear the barker down at the closed-off end of the mall and they both stop, their faces lighting up.

The prize money always makes it worth the possibility of entering the contest the mall has every year, but Dean usually works double shifts around Christmas and has never been able to take off to participate. This year, however, Sammy has had a summer job and, much to Dean’s dismay, he refused to give it up once he started college. This has given them a little breathing room for the bills, making Dean cut back some of his own hours to be able to make sure Sam isn’t overdoing it himself.

They hurry to the other side of the mall to see how much the prize money is this year, as it increases each year with more sponsors and donations. When they round the corner, Dean stops dead in his tracks. There, on display and corded off with velvet ropes, is Baby. 

Baby was a 1967 Chevy Impala their dad had owned for longer than they both had been alive and subsequently sold to make rent money. Dean had tried to talk him out of it, Baby was their girl, she was the one constant in the boy’s lives, aside from each other, and sometimes she was even their home. Dean had barely been 16 at the time and hadn’t gotten a ‘legal’ job yet to help with the bills. However, John said they had no other choice, she had to go. He said they couldn’t keep moving on to the next town; there were no more towns to move on to. Dean and Sammy both cried when they got out of her for the last time. Dean convinced his dad to give him a few moments alone to say his own goodbyes, and during that time, he wrote down her VIN, determined that he was going to get her back one day. Dean had tried for years to find her, but once John had died, not long after Dean’s 18th birthday, any major clues to whoever had bought her died with him.

Sammy, already up close and personal, was just barely keeping behind the ropes. Dean can’t even hear him yammering on about how much it looks like Dad’s old car from the blood rushing in his ears. Dean, on the other hand, won’t believe it until he knows for sure, and he will accept nothing less than Baby herself.

Getting the lead out of his feet, he moves to look the car over. The interior is immaculate, none of the stains on the back floorboards that had been caused by Sammy falling asleep holding his drink during one of their late-night leavings. No sign of the scuffs and very slight dents in the body caused by John’s boots when he was pissed about getting fired for drinking on the job can be found. He doesn’t even see the army man that had been stuck in the backseat door handle and melted into it from the blistering summer sun beating down day after day in the heat during their many summer ‘adventures’. Dean bends down right by the driver-side and inspects the door that is sitting open, running a finger along the edge of the silver plate that is found in every car. When he sees it, his breath catches, and he’s pretty sure his heart stops beating for at least half a minute.

“It’s her,” he whispered to himself as the barker comes around to see if they are interested in signing up for the contest.

“YES!... Uh, sorry.” Dean clears his throat after almost shouting at the woman, barely looking away from the vehicle, he turns his head towards her. He stops short when he realizes how close she is when he stands, a smile playing across lips that are almost as red as her hair. He clears his throat once more as he takes a step back. Taking the clipboard from her hands, Dean fills out the pertinent information and hands it back, trying to avoid her wandering eyes. He hears her muttering something about it being a shame that employees of the mall can’t participate, so Dean excuses himself quickly to grab his brother from talking to a few other people that are looking at the car.

“Dean! That was Professor Novak!” Sammy exclaims as he is pulled down the mall towards the front doors. “I think he is going to sign up too! Well, if his brother Gabriel can convince him to that is. Hey, what’s the rush, Dean?”

“I just gotta get out of there. I, uh… I just needed some air. It was getting too stuffy.”

They push through the doors and exit the building, getting blasted with a rush of cool winter air as they both move toward the mustang Bobby had given Dean a couple of years ago. He had to do all the work to make it roadworthy, but she was a good car. Dean would feel so much better knowing that Sammy was going to have a reliable vehicle of his own if he could win Baby… no, scratch that, _ when _ he wins Baby. Nothing short of someone vomiting in his mouth during the kiss is going to make him break before anyone else. Baby ** _will_ ** be his.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Gabriel, please. I don’t have time for this!”

“Oh, come _ on _ Cassie! What else would you be doing tonight? Grading papers, eating out of the Chinese takeout cartons?” At Castiel’s glare, Gabriel throws his hands up. “Sorry, sorry, eating Chinese takeout off of your fine dining ware. Which you’ll have done before curling up under your Snuggie and watching the Dr. Sexy marathon that happens _ every… freakin… weekend _.”

At Castiel’s dejected sigh and slump of his shoulders, Gabriel throws his arm around his little brother. He pulls him in for a one-armed hug, patting him on the shoulder as he leads him through the mall. As they move closer to the other end, they can hear the barker announcing signups for the yearly contest.

A wicked gleam enters his eyes and a slow smile crawls across Gabriel’s face. He starts to pull Castiel towards the woman trying to convince people to sign up when he feels his brother stiffen.

“No. No, no, no. Gabriel, no!”

“Awww…. C’mon Cassie! It’ll be fun! And look at this beautiful car you could win! You could replace that pimpmobile you have been driving since high school!”

“I happen to _ like _ my Lincoln, thank you very much. It’s a very good, reliable car.” At his brother's skeptical look he shrugs his shoulders. “Well, I mean, it _ is _ still running.”

“Barely! I’m almost positive that she is held together by bubble gum, duct tape, and paper clips… maybe some rubber bands. I would even be willing to bet that she doesn’t run on gas anymore, but on your sheer willpower that she continues running. It’s time to retire her and look! Here’s an amazing car that you can win.”

“Gabe. I am not… no… I don’t need a new car and…”

“Professor? Dr. Novak? Is that you?” Sam walks over, hand out, and clasps Castiel on the shoulder as he shakes his hand. “What are you doing here? Are you, um, are you gonna participate?” Sam gestures over his shoulder to where his brother is still examining the vehicle.

“NO! Er… um, I’m so sorry.” Castiel clears his throat before continuing. “No, I will not be participating. I really don’t need a new vehicle. The one I have works just fine. Why? Are you going to sign up, Samuel?”

“Oh, no. However, I am pretty certain that my brother is going to. This car is the same kind our dad had and sold before he died. We loved that car so much. I’m certain that Dean is going to do whatever it takes to get this car. Whoever ends up being his partner in this is going to be very lucky because if I know my brother, he won’t lose. But you know that’s not the only prize, right?” At Castiel’s confused look, he points to the display set up on one side of the table. “There are multiple prizes for the runner ups, as well as the vehicle for the winner. But the winning team also gets to split $20,000.” Sam cocks his head to the side, thinking for a moment. “I’m not sure how they would decide who gets the car though. I don’t think Dean will be too happy if he has to share it with someone.”

“Wait, what?” Castiel eyes widen to saucers as he watches his student with laser focus, barely registering the last of what Sam had said. “Did you say… ** _Twenty_ **?! Twenty THOUSAND dollars?!”

“Yeah... Are you alright Dr. Novak? You’ve gone pale- Hey, wait!” Sam gets cut off as he is pulled away by someone Castiel can only assume is his older brother. “Okay, bye, Dr. Novak!” Cas hears Sam holler over his shoulder as the pair leave.

He turns around quickly, searching for Gabriel. He finds him, of course, clipboard in hand and already having half-filled out the form needed to register. He quickly takes the form from him and looks it over. He barely hears his brother trying to convince him not to throw it away as he is too busy filling out the rest of the information to answer Gabe just yet.

“Hey, stop, c’mon… wait… what are you…. you’re filling it out? You’re gonna do it? Oh, Cassie, this is great! You are gonna love this car! She’s such a beauty and I bet she drives like a dream!”

“I don’t **care** about the car, Gabriel!” Castiel says, exasperated. “I told you already. I have my Lincoln Continental. I am ** _good_ ** with my Lincoln Continental. Stop trying to get rid of it for me. What I do need, however, is at least _ half _ of that grand prize money.” He exclaims, pointing to the signage nearby. “That money would pay off the last of my student loans, not to mention buy a few parts to make sure my car runs even longer for me, as well as possibly put a pretty decent down payment towards a house so I can get out of that tiny apartment. Maybe with a bigger house, I can escape you, though I doubt that anything would get you to leave me alone. And, I will _ finally _ be able to quit my other job working at Balthazar’s.”

“Oh, okay. Well, then… if you win… can I have the car?” Gabriel asks impishly.

“I seriously doubt that whoever I win with is going to be willing to share it with you, Gabriel.” Castiel hands the clipboard back with the filled out form and takes his brother’s arm to pull him back through the mall. “If only I could somehow make sure I get paired up with Sam Winchester’s brother. Sam said he signed up and that if he knows his brother, that car is as good as theirs.”

Moving toward the front doors, he doesn’t see the light enter his brother’s eyes. If he had, he would have known his brother was up to something. Of course, if he had known what his brother was up to, he would have been hard-pressed to stop him. But that is neither here nor there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the day of the contest dawned, Dean woke up bright and early, getting up minutes before his alarm. Although it’s a Saturday, he made sure he had the day off from both of his jobs, just to make sure he didn’t have to worry about anything other than the contest. It doesn’t start until 12, so he has plenty of time before he and Sam need to make their way down to the mall.

He’s nervous, and he doesn’t exactly know why. He knows there is a chance he will end up kissing a guy, in public, but that’s okay. This is for Baby. This isn’t going to be about him finding a girlfriend or a boyfriend for that matter… but he can’t help but want to be _ presentable _ … you know, just in case. And it’s not that he has any issues kissing guys or girls, it’s more the public aspect that has his stomach feeling like the butterflies are practicing dive-bombing techniques. He’s always been more of a _ private _ display of affection kind of guy.

He puts on a t-shirt over his boxers and makes his way down to the kitchen to start breakfast. Cooking always calms him. It's almost a zen-like experience for him and that is just what he needs right now. He pulls the bacon out of the freezer, as well as a bag of hashbrowns, grabs the eggs from the fridge, and before he can second guess himself, he grabs a few vegetables to cut up and mix in Sammy’s egg white omelet so he won’t bitch too much about everything else being fried. Once everything is prepared and the pans are heated up, popping and sizzling with the food cooking inside, he hears his baby brother stumble from his bedroom to the bathroom.

Sammy enters the kitchen just as Dean is putting breakfast on the table, the pans on the back burners with the hob turned off. He pours himself a glass of milk as well as a glass of orange juice for his brother and sets them on the table as well.

“This looks great, Dean!” Sam exclaims as he joins his brother for breakfast. He can feel the vibrations through the floor and knows his brother is bouncing his leg. It’s a nervous habit from when they were kids that he never quite got rid of. However, he knows better than to draw attention to it, unless he wants his brother to close up inside himself further.

“Thanks. I even added some chopped onions and bell peppers to yours. I know you like that healthy shit. I also made it with only the egg whites. I added your yolks to mine instead.”

“Oh my god, you are awesome! That is really thoughtful, Dean, thank you!” Sam praises his brother knowing he needs something, and whatever it is, Sam will help in any way he can. “Go ahead and finish eating. I know you want to shower before you get ready, so I will take care of the dishes. You have to be there for check-in in two hours. We probably need to leave about 30 minutes before that.”

Nodding, Dean picked at his food until he'd eaten enough to keep his brother happy. Leaving his plate at the table, he trudged back upstairs, taking a deep breath at the thought of what was yet to come.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Castiel wakes up after only a few hours of sleep, his stomach in knots. He knows he has nothing to worry about. He is just going to have his lips pressed against the lips of another human being for as long as possible to win some money. He just has to keep calm. It doesn’t matter that he has never _ actually _ kissed anyone before.

It’s not like it’s going to be a _ real _ kiss. He is just nervous because he definitely needs the money. Or, at least, that’s what he keeps telling himself. He just needs to make it through today.

He makes himself get out of bed and shower. Taking care to wash thoroughly, he steps out and wipes the fog from the mirror. Cas then goes through the motions of lathering up his stubble and tries to make his face as smooth as a baby’s bottom. He doesn’t want to give anyone a stubble burn. After brushing his teeth and _ trying _ to tame his perpetual bed head, he moves back to his bedroom to stare into his closet full of the same old clothes. He’s a professor with virtually no social life, all he has is button-down shirts and dress slacks. He hears his front door open and sits back onto his bed with a sigh.

“Cassie… You up yet?” He hears Gabriel call through the apartment. Not a moment later his brother’s head pops into view around the doorway. “Good! You’ve already showered and shaved. Now you just gotta get dressed.” Gabe stopped for a second, looking his brother over fully. “Hey? Are you alright? You look a little sick there bro.”

“I will be fine once I get this over with. Just, please, will you help me pick out something to wear? All I have is what I wear to work.”

He can feel his brother’s eyes on him as he moves closer to the closet. Eyeing the shirts and pants, color-coordinated and neatly pressed before being put on their hangers, Gabriel walks his fingers through his entire closet in seconds, past the white, ivory, and baby blue button-downs in turn, dismissing almost every item he sees. He stops and giggles when he makes it to the very back of the closet, and Castiel tilts his head, wondering what his brother has found.

He quickly moves back to the hanging pants. “No, no, no…. don’t you have _ any _ jeans baby bro?”

“Um… maybe? You can check in the dresser. I haven’t worn anything in the bottom drawers in forever though, so I couldn’t tell you if what I have in there even fits me anymore.”

Gabriel searches, starting with the third drawer and finds a bunch of blank t-shirts, shaking his head at his little brother's lack of imagination when it comes to his wardrobe. He moves to the fourth drawer and lets out a little ‘ah-ha’ before searching through whatever he has found.

“Perfect!”

Castiel watches as his brother pulls out a pair of jet black jeans that he doesn’t even remember buying. Gabriel lays them on the bed beside Cas and goes back to the closet to pull out a black silk button-down shirt and lays it over the jeans.

“Now for a little splash of color… hmmmm….” Gabriel muses to himself as he looks from the outfit to Cas, to the closet and back again. A finger goes up as he moves to the closet and Castiel can almost see the light bulb above his head. Moments later he is emerging with a shockingly blue tie that Castiel saved for the few times he used to go to church with their parents before they disowned him completely.

“What? No… what is this? Are you trying to make me look like one of the Men in Black or something? Am I going to a funeral?”

“No baby bro, that’s why the jeans instead of one of your pairs of slacks. You wanted to look good, right? Trust me… you will look _ great _!”

“It’s not that I wanted to look good… exactly.” Castiel squirms, as his brother shoots him a look. “Not really… I just… I wanted to at least look decent enough that they won’t be that mad that…” Castiel squirms under the scrutiny of his brother’s pointed gaze, barely finishing his thought loud enough to be heard. “I don’t know what I’m doing.”

“You don’t know… wait, what?! What do you mean you don’t know what you’re doing? You just gotta kiss someone… for as long as possible, that’s it. You know how to kiss, right?”

“In theory? Yes? Maybe? Oh, I don’t know.”

“You’ve never kissed anyone?! You’ve never gotten close enough to another human being to press and hold your lips to theirs for longer than like, five seconds? What about Alfie? Or, or… Ah! What about Mick in high school? I know you’ve had boyfriends, how have you never kissed anyone?!”

“Alfie was in middle school, alright! The most we ever did was hold hands before Hael came and stole his 14-year-old heart away. And Mick, well… Mick was mostly for show… He wanted to piss his parents off and get some free tutoring at the same time. I went along with it because it pissed Zack off. He was nice and everything, but all he ever did was put his arm around my shoulders or give me a peck on the cheek in public.”

“And there’s never been anyone else?” Gabriel questions incredulously.

“Not between school and working, and then getting the position at the university and working towards tenure, and…” Castiel’s shoulders slump a little. “No, there just hasn’t been time.”

“Wait… so that means… you’re a vi-“

“Yes! Alright! Can we please just stop talking about my…” Castiel gestures his hands wildly, “_ intimate _, experiences… or lack thereof. Please! I just… I never…” His arms dropped as he sighed dejectedly. “No one ever cared enough to try, and I never really wanted to. It never really felt right if it wasn't with someone I loved.”

Gabriel sits down on the bed next to him. He puts his arm around his shoulders, pulling him close in an uncharacteristic display of affection, wrapping him up in a soft hug. 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. I’m not making fun of you Cassie. I promise. I am just honestly shocked! I wondered at one point if you might have been ace or aro, but I always just thought you had been with _ someone _ at least once, and just never brought them home. I wouldn’t have blamed you either. Zack and Naomi are the worst, trust me, I get it. No one- and I mean NO ONE- should be subject to their Spanish Inquisition style of parenting. But I mean, hey, you are one good looking fella, alright! And whoever it is that you end up kissing, they are going to be in for a treat. I’m sure you’re a total natural, okay. I mean it’s not like you have to actually make out with them or something. You just have to keep your lips pressed against theirs- for as long as possible.”

Gabriel pats his knee before standing up from the bed and moving back to the dresser. He picks up something and tosses it to Castiel, who fumbles it, looking at the tube and then back up at his brother with a tilted head and questioning eyes.

“You’re going to want to make sure you apply that all morning leading up to the kiss. Your lips look a tad bit chapped.”

With a shake of his head, Castiel shoos his brother out of the room so he can change. Turning and leaning back against the door, he looks down at the tube of chapstick in his hand for a few seconds before hastily applying some to his lips.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The mall is buzzing with activity, more so than usual, and to Dean’s dismay, most are there to watch the contest. He already took care of checking in, getting his number pinned to the back of his black and white checked flannel. Sam then decided to run off, claiming he had to take care of something important while Dean finished filling out the necessary paperwork full of disclaimers and provisos.

He crosses his last ‘t’ and dots his last ‘i’ and then the attendant hands him a blue scarf. With a question in his eye, he raises an eyebrow. The attendant tells him its purpose will be explained before the start of the contest before moving on to the person next to him, leaving Dean’s thoughts to wander.

Dean walks away from the check-in table, at a loss of what to do with himself until the actual contest starts. His stomach is in knots. Not sure if it is because he is afraid he might not win, or if there is a deeper reason, he searches the crowd for any sign of his moose of a brother. He finally sees Sam talking to someone in a corner, away from the eyes of most of the people milling about. Sam practically towers over this person as they both gesture furtively towards each other while glancing back and forth through the throngs of people.

Dean moves to go break up whatever situation it is he sees starting. He gets a little protective of his brother and this midget of a man seems to be getting very aggressive, so sue him. Instead, he is stopped short. Hands out, he catches the man that he unintentionally almost mowed down.

Blue- all at once, all he can see is blue in a sea of black. As his eyes focus and he readjusts his gaze, he finds himself trapped in even more blue, drowning in the oceanic pools of this man’s eyes. Unable to move, hell barely able to breathe, he watches as several emotions play out through the stranger’s gaze. Surprise, embarrassment, and even a _ hint _ of attraction war with each other to shine through. Before Dean can mutter even an embarrassed apology, the man ducks his head, mumbling a quick “Sorry” before making himself scarce, surprisingly enough, by blending into the crowd. He twists and turns, trying to catch a glimpse of blue again, but is stopped by his brother grabbing his arm and pulling him off to the side.

“Hey, so get this- wait. Are you alright, Dean?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. What’s up, Sammy?” Dean shakes his head, trying to brush off his brother’s concern and distract himself at the same time.

“Oh, yeah, so I found Professor Novak’s brother and-“

“Will all the participants of the Kiss Me Under the Mistletoe contest and their helpers please report to the check-in desk? We should be able to begin a few moments. Thank you!”

“Alright, Sammy, let’s go!” Dean pulled on his brother’s shirt before turning to go get started.

“Hello and welcome everyone! My name is Anna, and I will be one of the judges this year. First of all, I wanted to say thank you to each and every one of you that signed up! You have made this a record year for participation! I see several new faces amongst the many veterans of this contest, and I want to wish you _ all _ good luck!” Anna takes a moment to look around at the contestants before pressing on.

“Okay, let’s get the rules out of the way so we can begin. Rule number one: no contestant is allowed to choose their partner. Therefore, every participant will be blind. To ensure that no contestant opens their eyes accidentally, the provided scarves will be tied securely over the eyes by your helpers. Every contestant will then be spun around before being released to find the first available set of lips to lock with. Rule number two: a bell will sound once everyone has been spun and released. This will indicate you must have a partner and be kissing within a minute or you will be disqualified.” Anna takes a moment to look around at the contestants, making sure she has their complete attention and that everyone is on the same page.

“Rule number three: any separation, for more than a second or two at a time, will be grounds for immediate disqualification. Extension to rule number three: you may not separate from your partner more than a total of 5 times. This will be enforced by the judges as we move amongst the contestants. We understand you guys need to breathe and we know it can be difficult to breathe through your nose for long periods. However, in order to stick with the spirit of the contest, lips must be touching more often than not. Otherwise, you and your partner will be disqualified.”

“Lastly, rule number four: remember to have fun with this! Please! We have had… issues… in the past. This is your last chance to quit if you don’t like the idea of possibly kissing someone that might not be to your… preferences. There will be no judgment, from _ anyone _, if someone decides to bow out gracefully. But please keep in mind, we do not discriminate against participants, hell, we don’t even ask for orientation. So it is very possible that a gay male could end up kissing a straight female, or any combination thereof. This is as much a game of chance as it is an endurance contest. I need everyone to understand that.”

Anna takes a moment to let all this information sink in. As she sees everyone looking around, and then nodding as if in acceptance, she gives a few more moments for anyone to decide if they want to quit. When no one leaves, she continues.

“Alright, then, if I can have you all split up and follow the different judges, they will get you and your helpers settled at the starting point.” She watches as everyone moves throughout the area of the mall blocked off and waits for the judges to give her the ‘all ready’ signal.

Once everyone is in position, she announces that it is time for everyone to put on their blindfolds. She yells “Spin!” and the judges tell the helpers to begin spinning the contestants. As soon as everyone has been spun at least five to ten revolutions, Anna tells everyone to “Let ‘em go!”

Dean feels his brother’s hands leave his shoulders with a slight push and he barely has a chance to wonder if the helpers are allowed to do that before he is stumbling along, arms out to steady himself. Head swimming, he blindly wanders, bumping into multiple people. Grunts and groans are all he hears before he is catching someone as they fall against him. The build and stature of the person he helps right suggest it’s a male in his arms. Patting the stranger’s shoulder, his fingers slide over a silky material and Dean can’t help but wonder what color the shirt may be. The bell has not been rung yet, so Dean assumes it is safe to speak, at least a few words, to make sure the person is okay.

“Hey, um. Sorry about that. Are you okay?” He questions as his hands move up the shoulders to the neck of the person. He inhales softly, gasping as he feels the tell-tale fabric hanging down from the person’s hair. Before the stranger can answer though, the bell rings. Instinct runs through him and his hands around the stranger’s neck pull him closer. He feels a pair of hands grab a hold of his waist as his move around the neck to cup the face of the person he is about to kiss. Dean feels a smile pull at his lips. He can tell by the line of the jaw that this man is beautiful. He wonders briefly if this is the same man he bumped into earlier but the thought is gone as quickly as it came. There is no way he could be that lucky.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Castiel hears the softly spoken words of concern and nods his head, not even thinking if the man can see him or not. The hands move over his shoulder up to his neck and at the man’s gasp, he feels a soft shiver run up his spine. Before he has a chance to pull his thoughts together and realize he needs to verbally answer the question, he hears the bell. The hands on his neck move to cup his jaw and it feels like a soft caress. His own hands move to the waist of the man, pulling him ever so slightly closer. He can feel the man hovering just above his lips.

All of a sudden, it’s happening- his _ first _ kiss! The lips pressed against his are so soft and full, and Castiel can’t help but release a whimper. Over the rushing of blood in his ears, he hears an answering moan and is lost. His hands tighten in the clothing at the waist of the man he is kissing and he feels the hands cupping his jaw echo the sentiment. Their lips press even closer and Castiel loses track of where he is. The sounds of the crowds have faded and there is only the one in his arms. With a groan, he advances on his partner, his mind echoing only one thing, their lips must not separate. The two of them move together, lips trailing against each other, never lifting. Surrounded by the smell, the taste, the feel and the sounds of the man he is kissing, Castiel encourages him even more. He pushes until the man hits a wall and the noise that is released from the man is pained, but not the kind of pain that makes him want to stop. The hands on his neck move, one sliding into his hair, holding him closer as if to take him even deeper, while the other slides along his side, pulling at his shirt as if the man is trying to draw him into himself.

Castiel stills, one knee slipping between the man's open legs. He presses his hands flat against the wall as the man strains to bring their bodies even tighter together. Instinct alone has his tongue slipping from between his lips to trace the line of the man’s. A growl is heard and Castiel is not sure if it came from him or the mouth beneath his, but the man’s arms snake up across his chest and wind around his neck for his hands to settle in his hair once again. Castiel feels the man's mouth open beneath his as the kiss deepens.

Unaware that they are now one of five couples left in the contest, their tongues tease each other. Tasting, delving deeper into the other, they have lost all connection with their surroundings. Castiel tries to pace himself, tries to keep himself under control. He knows he is in danger of letting these feelings sweep him away and he is quickly losing track of why that is a bad idea. The roaring in his ears grows louder as the hands pull at his hair, his shoulders. He feels one hand move back to his waist and pull at his shirt. He pulls back to the point their lips are still touching, but barely, as they pant against each other, breathing in the air between their open mouths.

With the space to breathe comes the return of their senses, well, some of them at least. The roar of the crowd closes in and Castiel slowly comes back to the present. Remembering where he is, he smiles against the lips beneath his. Suddenly, he hears Anna over the applause of the people surrounding them. He can feel a hand on his shoulder that does not belong to the man he has backed up against the wall.

“We have our winners, folks! And what a show that was! With a record-setting THIRTY-FIVE minutes, Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak!!! Please, come on back to the sign-in table and we can discuss the prizes. And thank you to everyone who participated, as well as everyone who came to watch!” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean removes the blindfold to a whole mall of people cheering for him and a complete stranger. The first thing he notices is the shock of blue- the blue tie against the black silk he had been clinging to. His head shoots up and he is staring into the bluest eyes he has ever seen. Novak, Castiel Novak is what Anna had called him. He has a name to put with the face now, a name to call out. Even if it is only in his mind as he replays that kiss for many nights to come, because now that it’s over, that is exactly where his brain stored it away. His spank bank files would seem empty now- if he cared enough to worry about the fact that this one kiss has replaced almost every item (he doesn’t have the heart to give up Princess Leia, Han Solo, or Dr. Sexy… so sue him). 

A judge escorts them to the table and he makes his way with Castiel at his side. Glancing at the man walking with him, he feels a smile pull at the corners of his mouth when he catches Castiel doing the same. The crowd disperses as the novelty of the winners wears off and the end of the contest settles in. They listen to the spiel about any taxes on the prizes being the responsibility of the winners and all the fun stuff. Castiel pipes up for the first time when they discuss the actual splitting of the prizes.

“I um… I don’t.” He clears his throat quickly before continuing. “I don’t want the car. Mr. Winchester can have the vehicle. I, um, I have my own vehicle.”

“Well then, he can have half of my share of the money. I don’t want to short-change him on his share of the prizes.”

“No, please. That’s unnecessary.”

“Seriously, I was gonna see if I could buy your part of it anyway. Well, whoever I won with, that is. This way works out just as well.” Dean has turned toward the man, not even noticing Anna watching the exchange with a small smile.

“Are you certain?” Castiel looks up at him, cerulean eyes shining up through his lashes, and Dean thinks he would agree to anything this man asked him if only he would always look at him like that.

“Yeah, Cas, I promise.” Dean rubs the back of his neck, feeling a flush as the other man’s gaze never wavers.

“Okay then!” Anna claps her hands to bring them back to the present so she can finish the paperwork and send these two on their merry ways. She makes the changes to the appropriate papers and has them sign and initial in many places. By the time they finish, Dean’s hand is cramping. However, it all becomes worth it when he is given the keys to the impala once she has been taken out front.

Sam comes bouncing over and gives him a giant moose hug, lifting him off his feet while Dean sees the midget he was talking to earlier patting Castiel on the back in congratulations. A few things click into place and he looks at his brother with a sideways glance as he is set down on his feet.

“Hey, thanks, Professor Novak. You know, for giving Dean your half of the car. That was really awesome of you to do. You said you have a car of your own? What kind is it?” Sam draws his teacher into a conversation as the judges and mall employees pack up the set up for the contest. A few people come by and congratulate them but most have gone back to their daily lives and are in a hurry to finish up their shopping for Christmas. The midget, _ Gabriel _ as he was introduced, answers for Castiel and brings Dean out of his reverie.

“He drives a pimpmobile that needs major work!” Dean can’t help but chuckle at the smack he receives for his tone, but he presses on anyway. “It’s part of the reason he wanted the money in the first place.”

“_ Gabriel, please! _” Castiel interjects in a not-so-quiet whisper. “I ah, I apologize for my brother. However, he is correct. I drive a Lincoln Continental that could do with a few repairs. This is why I appreciate your generosity in giving me half of your monetary winnings, Dean. It will go a long way towards making sure that my car will last for many more years.”

“Dean is a great mechanic! I’m sure he wouldn’t mind looking at it for you!”

“Now, Samuel, I’m sure your brother has other things to do with his time than look at my car for me.”

“Hey- um, no, it’s okay.” Dean catches his opportunity to spend more time in the company of this man and can’t jump fast enough to take it. Maybe he will gather the courage to see if the fireworks he felt during the kiss were a one-time thing. “Seriously, if you need anything, Cas, call me. If Baby hadn’t already been restored it’s what I would have spent the money on. And you should see the car that Sam is gonna be driving from now on. I built her up too. And, and, um… I mean, I work at Singer’s, and Uncle Bobby is really fair on his prices but I might be able to talk him into a discount.” Dean realizes he is babbling and reaches for his wallet and pulls out an old punch card from a local coffee shop. He quickly finds a pen that was left behind and writes his name and number on the back of it before handing it to Cas.

Cas gazes at him with a gummy smile on his face and Dean stops talking. “Well then, if you’re sure it won’t be an imposition.” Dean shakes his head so Cas continues. “I would be happy to get in touch with you. Concerning the car, of course.” Cas takes the card, using it to do a little salute before tucking it into his back pocket with his own wallet.

“Okay, well Merry Christmas Professor.” Sam continues, not quite oblivious to what is happening before his eyes, but not wanting to let things get too awkward either. “I guess I will see you after the holidays.”

“Oh, yes. Yes, Samuel, I will see you back in class, I am sure.”

Gabriel pulls on Castiel’s sleeve, guiding him down towards one end of the mall. He is talking about presents and his share or some such nonsense but Castiel keeps glancing back towards the Winchesters. Dean locks eyes with him once, and Cas gives him a shy smile for being caught before turning back around.

Watching till they turn a corner, Dean then turns toward his baby brother. Sam is looking at him, a knowing smirk on his face, and it brings Dean out of his daydream. Before his brother can even say a word, Dean has his arm around the man’s shoulders.

‘Let’s get out of here, Sammy!” He exclaims, trying to circumvent any teasing on the subject of one blue-eyed professor. He gives his brother the keys to the other car as he holds up the keys to Baby. “We'll take the mustang back to the house and then we are taking Baby for a ride! How about stopping by The Roadhouse for dinner tonight too? Sound good?”

Sufficiently sidetracked, Dean leads Sammy out of the front door. He will decide what to do about the professor if and when the man decides to give him a call.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, i have left this open to the possibility of coming back and adding to it. No, i have no idea when, or if, i will be able to... so for now... it is considered a complete work. I hope everyone enjoyed it!!! Thank you all so much for reading!!! Kudos and comments feed my fire!!!


End file.
